1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nucleic acid amplification reaction vessel and a nucleic acid amplification reaction apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a method of amplifying nucleic acid at a high speed, a method of generating a thermal cycle at a high speed at the temperature of a nucleic acid amplification reaction solution by putting an oil and a small amount of nucleic acid amplification reaction solution in a cylindrical nucleic acid amplification reaction vessel, while maintaining one end of the vessel at a high temperature and the other end thereof at a low temperature, rotating the vessel such that a state in which the one end is on a lower side in a vertical direction so that the reaction solution is located in the oil at a high temperature and a state in which the other end is on the lower side in the vertical direction so that the reaction solution is located in the oil at a low temperature are alternatively switched is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-115208).
The cylindrical reaction vessel is used in a nucleic acid amplification reaction apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-115208 and the diameter of the droplets of the nucleic acid amplification reaction solution is smaller than the diameter of the reaction vessel. Thus, the nucleic acid amplification reaction solution has a two-dimensional degree of freedom in a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the reaction vessel. Accordingly, the droplets of the nucleic acid amplification reaction solution fall obliquely with respect to the gravitational direction or fall perpendicularly with respect to the gravitational direction, which causes an uneven falling speed of the droplets of the nucleic acid amplification reaction solution. Thus, it is not easy to strictly control the amount of the nucleic acid amplification reaction solution to be heated. When the amount of the nucleic acid amplification reaction solution to be heated is not sufficiently controlled, there is a possibility that the amount of nucleic acid to be amplified becomes uneven.